fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
War of New Rose
War of New Rose is the 11th chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 21st chapter overall. It debuted in September 2017. Synopsis Cali arrives at New Rose City to stop the invasion. After her first plan fails, Cali convinces the citizens to open the gate. However, Cali is forced to face off against Dezar, even as more of her allies begin to arrive and help her, including Sen. In order to save Sen's life, however, Cali is forced to make the ultimate sacrifice. Full Summary As Sen ponders in deep thought, the angel appears behind him and asks what Sen's intentions are considering he's been sulking for hours. The angel further inquires if Sen still intends to avenge his sister. After Sen replies with a weak yeah, the angel asks what is stopping Sen and points out how dangerous Cali is. Further, he reminds Sen that Sen himself is a danger and bargains that he'll spare Sen if Sen kills Cali. Sen meekly replies Cali has friends, and disgusted the angel leaves to kill Cali, warning Sen he'll be back to eliminate Sen later as well. Gathering his resolve, Sen concludes he can't waste the opportunity. Stop there! You are entering the realm of The Hunter of Fenaur spoilers! If you wish to proceed, click the "Spoil away!" button to the right! Back in the forest, Cali is dragging Iris by the ponytail. Iris commands Cali to let him go several times, and Cali tells him to shut up several times. As Iris threatens to kill her, Cali loses her temper, grabs him by the collar, and warns that she's barely containing herself from killing him on instinct. With the newfound position, Iris headbutts Cali and attempts to run away. Worrying about him getting too far, Cali pulls out her gun and shoots Iris in the knee, sending him to the ground. Approaching a downed Iris, Cali nonchalantly remarks how he deserved it. Belligerent, Iris asks Cali why he's been brought to the city as the two look upon the entrance to New Rose City. Cali responds that since he and Dezar seem close, she intends to use him as a hostage to stop the invasion. While Iris scoffs at the idea, Cali looks up hoping she's not too late. Within the city, Dezar walks through it before raising his arm and summoning some sort of energy into his hand. People begin to take notice and stare confused on what to do. Before they can act, Dezar shoots a signal into the air, and a giant mutant horde appears in the city. Back outside, Cali approaches and wonders in horror why the gate isn't open so the city can evacuate. Next to Cali Iris begins to slump down in exhaustion. Cali attempts to wake him back up, but Iris continues to be belligerent and remarks he refuses to be used against the one he loves. Irritated, Cali points out Iris' own actions against her loved ones, but Iris remarks he didn't think a monster could feel. Feeling some remorse, Cali apologizes for what happened with the cities, but comments how she wasn't in control and begins to bring up the fact she and Dezar have similar eyes. Before the argument can continue, the two become concerned about the city, and Iris reluctantly agrees to go with Cali. Relieved, Cali determines they'll have to climb over the gate to get in. In the city itself again, Dezar walks through the carnage calmly. As Cali and Iris reach the top of the gate and jump down, Dezar notices and concernedly runs towards them calling out Iris' name. Going forward with her plan, Cali holds a gun to Iris' head and commands that Dezar stop the invasion or she'll kill Iris, causing Dezar to look extremely panicked. Nearby, however, Cali notices a child about to be killed by a mutant. Cali hesitates for a moment, but ultimately drops Iris, rushes over, and kills the mutant before it can harm the child. Catching the child, Cali asks if they're all right. The child, recognizing Cali as the monster, asks if Cali intends to hurt her, but Cali vehemently promises she won't. Cali asks where the child's parents are, but upon looking up after being told they were right behind the child, she notices a woman being eaten by a mutant. For a moment, Cali begins to drool crazily at the sight of the blood, but as the child grows concerned Cali manages to snap herself out of it. Realizing she almost lost it, Cali runs off with the child far from the sight. As Cali departs, Dezar collapses in front of Iris and laments his injuries and having left Iris alone with Cali. Picking Iris up, Dezar becomes engulfed with rage and summons Ace. Handing Ace Iris, he commands that Ace take Iris far away. Ace asks what Dezar intends to do, and as Dezar's eyes change he vaguely says "hunting." Meanwhile, Cali arrives at the gate still carrying the child and loudly wonders why the gate still hasn't been opened yet and what the mayor is doing. As Cali and the child ponder if they're stuck, other people notice Cali and identify her as the monster. A large crowd gather and begin to shout accusations that Cali is helping the mutants and there to kill them all, in spite of Cali weakly protesting her desire to help. Suddenly, the little girl interrupts the group and says that Cali saved her from mutants and therefore not scary. One woman scolds the child for defending Cali because of her past actions. However, Cali blows up and tells the woman off, pointing out that there's an invasion going on and the woman is complaining about the past. She asks the stunned crowd if they intend to die her or if they're going to help her open the gates. Encouraged by Cali's words, one citizen volunteers to help, saying he'd rather live and the past was the past. The same woman once again rejects Cali, trying to remind others of the families Cali has killed. As the man tries to protest, a mutant lunges at him, causing Cali to push him aside and shoot the mutant in the head. Cali interjects that they're running out of time, and the others, seeing Cali does want to help, reluctantly begin to push the gate with her. As Cali laments her weakness, she notices a crack in the gate and energy begin to seep through it. Cali yells at everyone to get away from the gate, and just as everyone gets out of the way a bright light engulfs the gate and breaks it. As the light clears, Cali sees the angel holding a sword of light and greeting her, much to her displeasure. With haste, the angel commands that the people evacuate. As the people do so, Cali asks the angel what he's doing there, to which the angel merely replies he's cleaning up after her mess. The two begin to bicker, but they're interrupted by a sword flashing past and slicing some of the angel's wing. Both Cali and the angel turn their attention behind them, seeing Dezar approach as Dezar asks why they would send a weak angel to the surface. Cali notices Dezar's eyes indicate he's in poison mode, and as Dezar commands the angel to return to his base, Cali mentally ponders why Dezar seems in complete control. Meanwhile, unperturbed by Dezar, the angel comments on Dezar seeming cocky, to which Dezar reminds the angel he should know that Dezar is strong, not cocky. Seeing the angel's lack of deference, though, Dezar summons an energy blast spiraling forward, hitting the angel in the wing and sending him careening to the ground. As the angel lays helpless trying to get up, Cali realizes that the angel will be trampled by the evacuating people. Acting quickly, Cali dashes into the crowd and manages to pull the angel out of the way. Shocked, the angel questions why Cali would save him and remarks how he was told she was a vicious killer. Cali counters that she couldn't leave someone to a stampede and remarks that clearly none of angel's bosses really looked into the situation. The angel becomes more confused, but Dezar interrupts and commends how the guardians were absent when they assigned the angel. Suddenly, though, Cali hears her name called and spots Zage and Krubby at the gate entrance. Cali asks what they're doing there, but Zage only comments his relief they caught up. Dezar, however, remarks how the two must have a death wish for following Cali and lays out a threat. Angered, Cali summons her scythe and yells at Dezar, though the action causes her to cough up blood. Zage calls out concerned, but Cali insists she's fine. Unconcerned, though, Dezar calls Cali pathetic as Cali continues to bleed from her mouth. Worried, Zage attempts to offer to fight with her, but Cali refuses him, commenting both on how she has to do it alone and how Dezar's poison mode would make Zage an easily killed opponent. As some mutants approach the area, though, Cali tells them to kill them, earning a hesitant yes from Krubby. Dezar and Cali begin a stare down, as Dezar remarks that Cali won't change the citizens' opinions. Cali comments it's worth trying and charges forward however. Dezar easily blocks Cali with his swords, and as he pushes Cali back his swords break into pieces like a whip. Using the sword whip, Dezar wraps it around Cali's leg and sends her flying through a vehicle's back window. Cali winces in pain as Dezar approaches. Seeing Dezar summon an energy around one of his swords, Cali hastens herself out of the vehicle, making it out just as the vehicle explodes. Before Cali can take a breather, though, she is forced to narrowly dodge a thrust from Dezar's sword. With a sweeping motion, Dezar trips Cali and sends Cali flying to the ground. As Cali throws up close to the ground, Dezar stands over and comments how weak she is and that she should give up. To both Cali and Dezar's surprise, though, Dezar's head is suddenly lopped off, his body falling to the ground with it. Behind Dezar she finds Sen holding a bloody katar. Sen angrily comments on Cali being alive and how she's undeserving to breathe his air, making Cali ask why he even came. Shockingly, though, Dezar comments on the surprise attack being something. Sen, horrified, asks how Dezar is still alive, and Dezar sarcastically remarks how that wouldn't kill him as his head and body reattach themselves to each other. Standing back up, Dezar threatens Sen, and Cali lunges at Dezar with her gunscythe to protect him. Dezar easily blocks the strike and seems surprised she still wants to try. Sen raises his katar to attack and is also blocked by Dezar's other sword. Cali tells Sen the fight is hers alone, but Sen rejects her request to back down. Impatiently, Dezar swings his swords, sending both Cali and Sen backwards as they dodge out of the way. While Sen and Cali bicker over the fight, Zage and Krubby fight the mutants, Zage commenting on the immense numbers. After Zage zaps one mutant and Krubby embeds an axe in another, Zage asks if Krubby is okay. Krubby weakly stutters he is, though looks at the scene with horror. Back with Dezar, Cali and Sen both continue to attack him, though both are still blocked easily by Dezar. Cali continues to insist Sen is just going to get killed, but Sen continues to stand his ground. Irritated, Dezar uses an energy blast to send Cali and Sen both reeling backwards to the ground and buildings. Dezar comments on how annoying they are, but approaching Sen is wonders aloud if Cali would protect Sen. Nearby Krubby notices Sen in danger, but a mutant uses Krubby's inattentiveness to approach. Krubby barely manages to slash the mutant with his axe. As Zage becomes overwhelmed himself, two mutants in front of him are pierced by a light arrow shot from the angel's bow. Shocked, Zage comments on the angel's sudden appearance, but the angel tells Zage to focus. Sen, meanwhile, nervously ponders how Dezar is still alive despite decapitating him. Dezar comments on Sen's nervousness, and Sen responds by throwing some sharp tack like objects at Dezar. After Dezar blocks them easily, Dezar grabs Sen by the scarf and prepares to strike him with an energy blast. Nearby, Cali comes to and wobbles out of a building she was blasted into. Seeing Sen in danger and realizing Dezar is going to kill him, Cali musters all her strength and runs forward. Summoning a shadow arm, Cali pulls Dezar's arm behind him. However, this causes Cali to get hit by the energy beam herself. Cali falls over to everyone's shock, and Zage immediately rushes to her side. Zage holds Cali in his arms asking if Cali can speak to him and begs her not to die. As Dezar looks on, he allows his poison to recede and turns to leave. Sen asks Dezar where he's going, but Dezar comments the futile nature of their dispute and that "his flower" needs him. Snapping his fingers, Dezar and the mutants depart the city, though the angel attempts to tell him not to run away. With Cali, Zage notices the wound is clean through and begins to burst into tears. Krubby joins Zage and asks what happened. Zage explains the beam and asks if Krubby can fix it, but Krubby replies in the negative. Crying some more, Zage is booped by Cali causing him to look down. Cali mouths it will be okay, and Zage frantically asks what she means. Before Cali can reply, though, he eyes shut and she stops breathing. As Zage stares in horror at Cali's body, Sen approaches and angrily comments how Cali died before she could kill him but how maybe it was a good thing. Zage asks Sen how he could say something like that after Cali saved his life. Unperturbed, Sen comments how he doesn't care and her actions don't change the past. Before Zage can confront Sen further, Krubby gets in between them and begs the two not to fight. As the two calms, Krubby remarks Sen should stay with them for a while. Refraining from comment on that, Zage states they should take Cali's body back to her house. Sen irritably remarks how it would attract mutants, but Zage angrily turns, picks Cali up, and comments she should rest at her home at least. Before the group can leave, the little girl Cali saved calls out and asks if Cali is okay. In narration, Zage explains how they told the citizens what happened to Cali. He remarks that he doesn't know if it helped her reputation but that she was Zage's hero. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens * Angel * Dezar Valentine * Iris Falco * Ace Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters